


Always Need You

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Atsumu wakes up needy
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 143
Collections: Anonymous





	Always Need You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first (small) story I've ever finished, hope you'll like it.

Atsumu woke up with a groan, he shifted and pulled the blanket over his head. He closed his eyes again, ready to fall asleep, since it was still late. Then it hit him, he suddenly felt so needy, he didn’t know why but he craved Suna, the man sleeping next to him, just so bad.

He didn’t want to disturb the rest of the other, and slowly grabbed the waistband of his underwear, he slid it off and whined at the contact, not wanting to wake the man up. He wrapped his fingers around his own dick and started stroking it, it felt good but not enough. It just wasn’t satisfying enough for him.

So he got up and grabbed the lube before he returned to where he was, he just needed to be filled so badly, wanted that stretch of being split open on the raven’s cock. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he finally slid a finger into himself, biting on his pillow to muffle the sounds coming out of his mouth be-cause it felt good.

Atsumu slowly moved the finger in and out of himself, trying to provide as much pleasure as he could for himself. He glanced over at Suna, he was right there, right next to him. It would’ve been so easy to reach out just a little and feel that perfect body of his. 

A shaky sigh escaped his lips as he pushed in a second finger. He imagined that it’s Suna touching him instead, thinks about the way he’d pin him down to the bed and growl in his ear as he’d thrust inside him roughly, just the way Atsumu liked. His body trembled, he was so hard and aching, stretching him-self as if for his significant other.

Atsumu pushed in the third finger as he whined weakly, scissoring his fingers with shaking legs. His dick rubbed against the sheets underneath him, providing even more pleasure for him. He felt the pleasure taking over him, he’s so close, just a little more.

“You gonna come?” Atsumu jerked, looking to the side. Suna was wide awake, watching him intensely. He shuddered at the lust in the raven’s eyes, the pure want and burning need was obvious. Atsumu felt pressured and removed his fingers, whining at the loss.

“Rin, I didn’t know.. know yer awake.” Suna didn’t answer, he only moved closer to Atsumu. He started placing soft, sweet kisses on his neck and collarbone. His hands roamed over his chest as he hummed quietly. Atsumu leaned in, surrendering to him as always. He let out a quiet mewl when he felt Suna’s hard length pressing against his ass.

“Lay back, Atsu.” Atsumu did just as Suna said. He felt the hot breaths of the raven on his neck, they were slow and deep. Suna slid his length in, in one go. Atsumu arched his back, feeling pure pleasure running through is entire being. The raven reached out to grab his throat gently, not setting too much pressure on him.

“Please,” Atsumu choked out a sob, desperate for him to move. And he did, he started to thrust inside which made the blond sob weakly, finally satisfying his need to be fucked. Atsumu couldn’t do anything but tremble while he got fucked, his senses were overwhelmed to the point that it became impossible for him to form any kind of sentence.

Suna fucked him like that for long, slow but deep and hard thrusts which made Atsumu tremble in his arms. Atsumu couldn’t help but yelp a little as Suna came into him, filling him up with ropes of thick cum. The raven stroked Atsumu, who came soon after, making the bed messy.

They layed there for some time, kissing slowly with their hands intertwined together, both panting and trying to steady their breaths.

Suna gives him a weak smile. “You got needy, hm.. Atsu?” He asked the blond who held onto him.

“Always need ya.. I love you.” Atsumu answered him, Suna gave him a small kiss on his forehead. 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
